gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
When I Grow Up
}} When I Grow Up, en español Cuando Crezca es una canción presentada en el episodio Theatricality, de The Glee Project 2. La versión original pertenece a The Pussycats Dolls. The Glee Project Esta canción será interpretada por los Participantes de The Glee Project 2 como vídeo musical en el episodio. Cada concursante caracterizó a un famoso: *'Lily:' Cindy Lauper. *'Abraham:' David Bowie. *'Shanna:' Lady Gaga *'Ali:' Katy Perry. *'Aylin:' Maddona. *'Nellie:' Britney Spears. *'Blake:' Boy George. *'Michael:' Elvis Presley. Letra Lily: Now I've got a confession Aylin: When I was young I wanted attention Shanna: And I promised myself that I’d do anything Nellie: Anything at all for the boys to notice me Abraham: But I ain't complaining We all wanna be famous Michael: So go ahead and say what you wanna say Blake: You know what it's like to be nameless Want them to know what your name is Ali: 'Cause see when I was younger I would say Abraham y Lily: When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies Aylin y Michael: When I grow up I wanna see the world Drive nice cars I wanna have Groupies Shanna y Blake: When I grow up Be on TV People know me Be on magazines Nellie y Ali: When I grow up Fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene Chicas: But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it Chicos: But you just might get it Todos: But you just might get it Ali: They used to tell me I was silly Nellie: Until I popped up on the TV Aylin: I always wanted to be a superstar Shanna: And knew that singing songs would get me this far Ali: I see them staring at me Oh I'm a trendsetter Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better You can talk about me 'Cause I'm a hot topic I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it Todos: When I grow up Blake: I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies Todos: When I grow up Michael: I wanna see the world Drive nice cars I wanna have Groupies Todos: When I grow up Abraham: Be on TV People know me Be on magazines Todos: When I grow up Lily: Fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene Chicas: But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it Chicos: But you just might get it Todos: But you just might get it Todos: When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies When I grow up I wanna see the world Drive nice cars I wanna have Groupies When I grow up Be on TV People know me Be on magazines When I grow up Fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene Chicas: But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it Chicos: But you just might get it Todos: But you just might get it Chicas: But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it Chicos: But you just might get it Todos: But you just might get it Curiosidades *A excepción de Boy George, se han presentado canciones de todos los artistas a los que imitan en ese video: **Lady Gaga - "Bad Romance", "The Edge Of Glory" y "Born This Way" **Katy Perry -"Firework", "Teenage Dream", y "Last Friday Night" **Elvis -"Are You Lonesome Tonight?" **Madonna -"Like A Virgin" **Cyndi Lauper -"True Colors" "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" **David Bowie -"Under Pressure" (Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby) **Britney Spears - "...Baby One More Time (Capitulo 00, Temporada 1) Videos thumb|right|300 px|The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up thumb|left|300px|When I Grow Up - The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones exclusivas de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones